The invention relates to a ratchet gear for the driving hub of a bicycle comprising
a pawl carrier rotatable about a pivot and at least one pawl on the said pawl carrier and
a gear carrier likewise rotatable about the pivot and having at least one entrainer tooth pointing in the radial direction towards the pawl carrier,
wherein the pawl, in its operating position, is mounted, so as to be pivotable about a swivel axis, and by means of a partly cylindrical bearing base axially parallel to the pivot, in a correspondingly partly cylindrical bearing bushing of the pawl carrier,
and wherein the pawl is provided, in the zone of its head, at a distance from the bearing base, with an entrainer surface,
and wherein the pawl is biased by pawl biasing means in and engagement position in which the entrainer surface of the pawl is situated opposite to an entrainer flank of the entrainer tooth, as viewed in the peripheral direction about the pivot, for the purpose of mutually interlocking the pawl carrier and the gear carrier in their relative rotation in a first direction of relative rotation about the pivot,
and wherein the pawl, by interacting control surfaces, of the pawl and of the gear carrier, in the case of relative rotation of the pawl carrier and of the gear carrier in a second and opposite direction of relative rotation, is deflectable about the swivel axis, so that the pawl can slide over and past the entrainer tooth.